Sacada del Abismo
by AbbyCullen96
Summary: Sola en un mundo frío, mi pasado ha quedado atrás, porque cuando miro no veo nada solo oscuridad y dolor. El futuro es incierto. Y el presente muy confuso, y él más aún, quiere estar a mi lado, quiere salvarme, pero yo no quiero ser salvada, no quiero arrastrarlo a mi abismo personal. Ya no me queda nada, no tengo nada que perder, ni nada que ganar ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ojalá los personajes fueran míos, pero no lo son, son de la asombrosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y el cuaderno de matemáticas en el cual inicialmente lo escribí.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a Los Ángeles, California, de los Estados Unidos de Norte América.**

Abrí los ojos al salir del aeropuerto, sin saber a donde ir, lo cual no era nada de extraño ya que estaba en un lugar el cual no conocía…  
- Bienvenida a Estados Unidos… tierra de oportunidades – susurré para mi misma. No sentía ningún tipo de consuelo en aquellas palabras, que habían sido dichas para alegrarme.

Mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas, bruscamente me pase las manos por las mejillas borrando los caminitos que habían dejado. En un esfuerzo sobrenatural, logré sonreír, desde pequeña cuando lloraba, eso me ayudaba a parar. Busque en mi pequeña mochila la dirección, de la casa donde había sido asignada, por la institución de intercambios de estudios… tome el papel en donde se encontraba la dirección, la leí y la mire fijamente como si supiera en donde se encontraba, lo cual era lo mas alejado a la realidad. Una brisa de viento me arrebato el sagrado papelito de los dedos - ¡mierda! Joder, esto solo me pasa a mi, demonios… ¡Estúpida, estúpida! – corrí, por la calle tratando de alcanzar el papel que salvaría mi vida, a punto de alcanzarlo choqué con algo lo cual me mando de un tirón al suelo.

- I'm so sorry. are you ok? I didn't see you. – dijo el desconocido, cuya cara no vi por el sol.

- Yeah, i'm fine, just that… - pensé que mas decir, no era experta en ingles ni mucho menos, una de las tantas razones por que me vine para acá, ¿qué mejor que aprender ingles en donde todo el mundo lo habla?.

La frase, habia quedado en el aire, él solo me tendió una mano lo cual me hizo recordar que estaba tendida aún en el suelo, y que mi trasero dolía mucho.

- You speaking spanish? – le pregunté mientras me paraba con su ayuda. Cuando por fin estuve a su altura, bueno no a su altura, ya que el fácilmente sobrepasaba el metro noventa, le pude echar un vistazo. El chico vestía una chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans, y su cara…

- Mierda… joder no puede ser el, no puedes ser tu, demonios, me tropecé con un actor, en serio lo siento, estaba tratando de alcanzar una dirección, en serio que lo siento, soy despistada, tropiezo hasta conmigo misma… - me di cuenta que híper ventilaba y en realidad, talvez el no entendió ni una minima palabra de lo que dije.

- Te podrías calmar, apenas sigo lo que dices. – dijo en un perfecto español y se removió incomodo mirando alrededor.

- I'm sorry – dije realmente apenada.

- Don't worry… yo no fui el que termino en el piso – algo detrás de él me llamo la atención, el santo papel que me había metido en esto, bajaba tranquilamente al suelo.

- emm, lo siento otra vez y bueno adiós, fue un gusto conocerte y lo siento nuevamente. – dije rápidamente sin quitar mi vista de mi objetivo.

- ¿No me pedirás mi autógrafo o no te tomaras una foto conmigo o algo? – dijo notablemente sorprendido.

Volví mi mirada hacia él, lucia tan sexy con ese gorro y esas gafas tratando de pasar desapercibido. Si definitivamente, si; se vería espectacular en mi foto de perfil de Facebook.

- Bueno… me encantaría, pero perdí ese privilegio cuando casi te atropello. - lo cual era cierto, aunque gracias a su musculatura fui yo la que termino en el suelo.

- Ok, como quieras, solo ten mas cuidado ¿quieres? – se despidió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Yo por mi parte, recogí el papel con la dirección y lo vi alejarse, sin querer deje escapar un suspiro. Bueno después de todo no todos los días te encuentras a un actor, a un sexy lobo como lo es Jacob Black.

- Bienvenida a Los Ángeles, California, de los Estados Unidos de Norte América… Fuck Yeah! – repetí y esta vez si que me infundió ánimos.

* * *

**Hola :D a todas las chicas y chicos (si es que los hay)**

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic... y nunca pensé en hacer uno... yo era una feliz lectora hasta el día de hoy, pero empecé a estudiar matematicas y bueno, se me prendio la imaginacion, tanto que tuve que escribir. Bueno... em no se que mas decir...**

** reviews? Recibo criticas, saludos, de todo :D **

**Que tengan una buena Noche/Día... **

**Un beso, Abby.-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes ni las características de estos no me pertenecen, y no tengo ánimos de lucrar con esto... tampoco podría.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Alice y los Hale.**

Estoy sentada en mi pieza viendo como el movimiento de la ciudad lejos de apagarse se mantiene viva aún en la madrugada. Me levantó del sofá que da a la ventana y le dedico una mirada a mi alrededor, a mi nuevo cuarto.

El cual era espacioso o por lo menos así se veía con la cama al medio del cuarto, la mesita de noche, mi mochila en el suelo y el sofá de color amarillo por supuesto.

Mi equipaje era nulo. Solo contaba con mi mochila la cual solo tenía mis documentos, el permiso notarial el cual me permitió salir del país, algo de dinero y un álbum de fotos.

Me tire en la cama agotada, física, sicológica y emocionalmente. Por primera vez me daba el lujo de aceptarlo, mi vida había dando un giro de 180° y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que aceptar los caprichos del destino.

Corría por el pasillo de hospital, las personas me veían atónitas y con compasión. Alice corría detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme, explote en llanto al momento en que llegue al otro extremo del pasillo en donde estaba la puerta de escape, me arrastre hacia el suelo, poniéndome en posición fetal mientras indescifrables lamentos escapaban de mi garganta. De pronto sentí a alguien abrazándome… Alice, como siempre. Ambas sabíamos que en este momento las palabras sobraban, que nada podía consolarme tanto como este abrazo.

Moví mis brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, tratando de hacer lo mismo, después de todo ella había perdido también a alguien.

Abrí los ojos, estaban húmedos y la luz que entraba por la ventana aún sin cortinas hacia que mis ojos protestaran y ardieran. Me senté en mi cama, respirando lentamente, mi garganta protestaba al paso del aire. ¡Perfecto! Había dado una inolvidable primera impresión a las personas que comparten el piso conmigo.

Jasper y Rosalie Hale eran… buenas personas algo extraños, pero buenas personas a su manera, osea me han recibido en su departamento, y me van a dar seis meses, mientras me consigo un trabajo y empiece a pagar la parte que me corresponde de la mensualidad del piso. Pero por muy buenas personas que sean, nada les impide sacar a la chica rara que grita por las noches.

Me puse mis zapatillas, que era lo único que me había sacado antes de quedar rendida, mi ropa estaba sudada y ya me sentía muy pero muy incomoda.

- en serio… ¿te iras?

- no tengo nada que me retenga aquí, Alice.- miro a mi amiga tratando de hacerle entender.

- es una locura, lo sabes, allá no tienes nada, nada.

Me di vuelta, para mirarla exasperada. – ¿Y que tengo acá? Solo dolor, recuerdos de lo que alguna vez tuve.

- Me tienes a mí, a tu amiga, yo también perdí a Edward.

Apreté la mandíbula - vez por que me tengo que ir. – agarré mi mochila de la cama, y si no me quieres llevar al aeropuerto muy bien, tomaré un taxi.

- hey, yo te llevaré tranquila. – luego reparo en mi ropa y la mochila – ¿y la maleta?

- Alice, solo iré con esto, empezare de nuevo, lo cual también incluye ropa.

- pero, es tan linda tu ropa, el azul te viene de maravilla…

- no mas azul, jamás, ya… no me gusta ese color, lo detesto. Y quiero empezar de nuevo… allá comprare algo.

- no te pido que lleves toda la ropa que te he comprado, solo lleva no lo se un pillama, una muda mas de ropa, la necesitaras.

- no quiero y punto, vamos.

Entre en su auto, saqué de mi mochila, mi celular y lo tire lejos.

- que demonios, una cosa es la ropa y otra el celular maldita asesina de la tecnología. – mi cara formo una mueca, que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa… Alice como te extrañare.

Alice… como siempre tuvo la razón, si solo le hubiera hecho caso al menos con lo de la muda de ropa y el pillama.

Pero en fin ya era demasiado tarde, y necesitaba comprar ropa. Que ironía, antes no hubiera ido al centro comercial ni loca, pero supongo que Alice siempre me convencía con una sonrisa y claro, su fuerza.

Salí de mi cuarto, y en la mesa de la cocina estaba una nota probablemente hecha con el traductor de Google ya que tenía más que uno o dos errores gramaticales.

"Isabella: Disculpa por dejarte sola en tu first noche, nosotros estábamos en Emmett fiesta, ya nos fuimos a la universidad. Te dejar nosotros un número mio para emergencia or algo mas. Ve a comprar te ropa. Hoy te matricularemos, disculpa por sacar tus papeles.

Pd: el centro comercial queda a two calles saliendo del edificio.

Kisses and hugs, Rosalie Hale.-"

Rosalie era mucho mas tierna y simpática conmigo por escrito que en persona, ayer cuando llegué luego de vagar entre las calles tratando de orientarme luego de horas, sus palabras de bienvenida fueron "ya llego…". No la culpo, soy una desconocida que llega de pronto a su espacio… es normal.

Jasper, por otro lado, me trato muy cordialmente, me hizo sentir cómoda y tranquila al menos por un segundo.

- Talvez después de todo necesite también un celular. – guarde la nota y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

* * *

**Hola... que tal... siento por tardarme :S  
en fin, quiero agradecer a las chicas que me leyeron y que me escribieron reviews; en serio muchas gracias, me animo mucho saber que personas leyeron mis locas ideas.**

Este capi, es como para entender cosas, y introducir a personajes... bueno eso pronto llegare con un capitulo nuevo.  
Ahora la pregunta del millón...  
¿reviews para mí?

kisses & hugs. Abby 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos. :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Rose y m**

Abrí la puerta del piso, cargada a más no poder, había comprado tanta ropa, que haría chillar de alegría a Alice, la haría sentir orgullosa, al fin me había enseñado a comprar como la gente.

Me senté en el sillón al frente del televisor y me masajee las sienes con mis dedos.

Sentí un par de pasos, abrí los ojos y Rosalie estaba en frente mió.

- Oh – dude – lo siento – me paré apresuradamente – se supone que debería estar en mi cuarto.

- Hey, siéntate – me empujo levemente haciendo que cayera nuevamente en el sillón, - ¿es mi idea o me temes? – me lo dijo sonriendo, como si le hiciera gracia.

- emm, la verdad, no te temo, te evito… digamos que nos estoy evitando un mal rato a ambas.

- ¿what? – luego de eso se río a carcajadas, me había dado cuenta que ella hablaba español, pero le costaba escribirlo.

- bueno, ayer… no me recibiste forma, y bueno, es obvio que no le caeré bien a la gente y es entendible que me odies, soy una extraña que viene a cagarte el espacio por un año y medio…

- no te odio – me interrumpió, yo la mire sorprendida, pero ella estaba haciendo zapping y miraba la televisión. – solo que no se me da eso de ser amable con la gente extraña.

- es normal, tu tampoco me caes bien – le dije, sintiéndome mucho mas cómoda, me recargue en el sillón y empecé a ver la tele, Rosalie me miro y yo lo hice también, no se que sucedió pero segundos después explotamos en risa.

- Hola me presento soy Rosalie Hale.

- Soy Isabella Swan, para los amigos y extraños que me acogen en su casa soy Bella. Un placer Rosalie y ¿que eres? Una modelo de Victoria Secret, o una rubia sin cerebro, tal vez ambas cosas. – sonreí dándole a entender que era un simple juego.

- Igualmente, es un placer. Y a pesar de ser una rubia sin cerebro, estudio medicina en UCLA, llámame Rose. Y que es de ti ¿acaso eres una chica de noble cuna a la cual le dio un capricho por venir a los estados unidos y que sus papis tuvieron que correr a cumplírselo?

Mis ojos se empaparon rápidamente, trate de ocultarlo, mirando la televisión pero una lágrima traviesa, a Rosalie se le cambio la cara – ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estábamos bromeando. Hey, pequeña que pasa – quedo dudando un poco y luego me abrazo, lo cuál fue peor, hizo que le siguieran muchas lágrimas a la primera.

_Me reí - ¿Dónde me llevas? Anda Edward dime._

_Edward me tomó las manos – sin trampas, no te saques las vendas. _

_Era víspera de navidad, Edward y Alice habían estado raros estos últimos días y Edward había llegado en la tarde a la habitación que comparto con Alice su hermana, y con una sonrisa de Alice y solamente con unas palabras como "Vamos a dar un paseo, Bella" _

_- ¿Qué tan largo será este paseo?- Dije a la hora de viaje._

_Él freno el volvo – ya llegamos – luego me sacó la venda y cuando me adapte a la luz del atardecer vi mi casa. Mire a Edward con la boca abierta, el solo me alentó a salir, yo corrí hacia la puerta. Era navidad y no tenía dinero para los pasajes, lo que significaba no poder pasar la navidad con mis padres, René y Charlie. Pero ahora estaba aquí. _

_- ¡Bella no te muevas! – de pronto Edward estaba a mi lado._

_Algo estaba mal. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y el árbol estaba en el piso, y había algo en el suelo…_

_- eso es… - susurré. _

_- si, es sangre. – dijo una voz que no reconocí y luego de eso sentí mucho dolor y… la nada me consumió. _

Me alejé del abrazo de Rosalie y le sonreí, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

- si, lo es, solo que mis padres no son un buen tema para mi.

- ¿Qué paso?

- murieron.

* * *

**Hey que tal :D**  
**bueno acá esta otro capitulo y bueno me salio bastante corto pero en fin... ya no pediré reviews, solo me conformo con que me lean. :D **

**yap eso. Saludos, Felices Fiestas.**

**Abby.-**


End file.
